Beim Amyrlin-Sitz (Kapitel)
"Beim Amyrlin-Sitz" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwölfte Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Verin kommt zu der Amyrlin Siuan Sanche und berichtet ihr von den letzten Ereignissen. Sie erzählt, dass Rand al'Thor sich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat und dass das Muster daraufhin alle Falschen Drachen gestürzt hat. Sie überbringt das Horn von Valere und auch Mat Cauthon, der es zuerst blies und nun im Sterben liegt. Dann berichtet sie alles von den Seanchan, was sie weiß. Handlung Siuan Sanche Ort: Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche wartet in ihrem Arbeitszimmer auf Verin Mathwin. Sie ist nervös und denkt an all das, was sie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren erreicht hat. Sie weiß genau, dass es sie den Kopf kosten kann, wenn man sie enttarnt. Sie kann gerade noch vermeiden, zusammen zu zucken, als hinter ihr Leane eintritt. Die Behüterin der Chronik meldet die Ankunft von Verin und Siuan sagt, sie wolle allein mit der Aes Sedai sprechen. Verin begrüßt sie mit den Worten, dass sie viel zu berichten hat und Siuan sagt ihr, die Räume seien abgeschirmt, so dass sie frei über alles reden kann. Das überrascht Verin. Verin berichtet zuerst, dass Rand al'Thor sich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat, und Siuan ist erleichtert. Sie weiß auch, an welchem Tag es geschah, da am gleichen Tag die beiden noch freien Falschen Drachen gefasst wurden. Die beiden Männer befanden sich mitten im Kampf, doch plötzlich sein ein gleißendes Licht am Himmel erschienen, der Falsche Drache stürzte, wurde bewusstlos und konnte gefangen genommen werden. Dazu gibt es die Berichte von Visionen am Himmel von Falme. Die Amyrlin ist sicher, dass sich Rand im gleichen Moment zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen proklamierte. Verin bestätigt das, indem sie sagt, seit diesem Moment habe es im Muster keinen Platz mehr für Falsche Drachen gegeben. Beide sind sich einig, dass das notwendig war und doch haben sie Angst. Siuan weiß, dass man sie augenblicklich ergreifen und Dämpfen würde, sobald auch nur irgend jemand davon erfährt. Sie fragt Verin nach weiteren Neuigkeiten und die Braune Schwester holt das Horn von Valere hervor. Die Amyrlin ist entsetzt, da sie meint, das Horn müsse bei Rand bleiben, weil es in der Letzten Schlacht die toten Helden aus den Gräbern rufen soll, doch Verin erklärt ihr, dass Mat Cauthon derjenige war, der es als erster geblasen hat, und Mat liegt nun in der Weißen Burg. Verin erklärt, dass das Horn an Mat gebunden ist, solange er lebt. Sollte er allerdings sterben, kann jeder es benutzen. Siuan weiß, was sie damit andeutet, doch sie beschließt, das Horn erst einmal so zu verstecken, dass nur sie und Verin das Versteck kennen, danach will sie sich entscheiden, was weiter geschieht. Verin macht deutlich, dass ihr diese Entscheidung allerdings in wenigen Stunden abgenommen werden wird. Verin berichtet weiter von den Seanchan. Zwar sagen die Berichte, dass sie über das Meer zurück geflohen sind, doch Verin sagt, sie wären nur Vorläufer gewesen, die Vorhut derjenigen, die das Land auf dieser Seite des Meeres wieder in ihren Besitz bringen wollen. Die Amyrlin ist nicht beunruhigt, doch Verin erzählt ihr, dass sie die Eine Macht im Kampf benutzen, was die schlimmsten Berichte nur bestätigt. Danach fordert Siuan Verin auf, ihr alles zu erzählen, was Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne ihr in der letzten Zeit gesagt haben. Charaktere *Siuan Sanche *Leane Sharif *Verin Mathwin Erwähnt * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Rand al'Thor * Mazrim Taim * Falscher Drache (Haddon-Sümpfe) * Moiraine Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere - als die anderen * Elayne Trakand - als die anderen Gruppen * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Behüterin der Chronik Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk * Novizin * Falscher Drache * Seanchan Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Erwähnt * Kandor * Verschleierte Berge * Aiel-Wüste * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Finger des Drachen * Falme * Meer der Stürme Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * Horn von Valere * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache * Ta'veren Alte Sprache * Tia mi aven Moridin isainde vadin - Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf. Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin